New Face, Old Friend
by SMH0217
Summary: This one-shot was inspired by the new Captain America: Civil War trailer. Please read and leave a review!
_**New Face, Old Friend**_

 **This one shot is inspired by the new civil war trailer the dropped today (3/10/16). I do not own the marvel property**

It was an early morning at the Leipzig airport in Germany. On the tarmac two teams are spotted standing opposite of each other. On the right side is Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America, and with him is the war veteran Sam Wilson aka the falcon, the thief Scott Lang aka Ant-man, the archer/ former shield agent Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, the sokovian sorceress Wanda Maximoff aka The Scarlet Witch, and Finally the Ex-soviet assassin/ Hydra asset Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier. And on The left side of the tar mac is The armored avenger tony stark aka iron man and his team which is comprised of Prince T'challa of wakanda aka The Black Panther, the android The Vision, the ex-soviet assassin/ former shield agent Natasha romanoff aka The Black Widow, as Well as Col. James Rhodes aka War Machine.

Back on the right side of the tar mac, Sam ask cap "what do we do?" without taking his gaze off of tonys team. And steve responds with "we fight". And with that uttered phrase, both teams start sprinting towards each other but as they got closer to each other they slowed down before either side could land a punch of a kick on an opponent. Both the team leaders walk up to each other and start talking to one another.

"so are you ready to give up and turn your selves in?" tony asks with arrogance. Steve responds with "I'm sorry tony but I can't do that". Then tony takes a step forward and asks "and why is that cap sickle?" cap responds with "because hydra could have filled the united states government with hydra agents and officials, and I can't take that chance". Tony sends steve a glare and says "well you seem to like working with the hydra agent that MURDRERD MY PARENTS!" steves jaw set at that comment and Bucky looked down at the ground with a look regret spread across his face. "you and I both know that hydra was the one behind your parent's death, not Bucky!" tony then had a look of annoyance on his face and said "alright, I've run out of patience!" then he clasps his metal clad hands together so he could yell out "UNDEROOS!". Then out of nowhere, someone clad in red and blue jumped over caps head and shot out a white substance that stuck to caps shield and effectively yanked the shield out of his hands and more of the white sticky web like substance bounded steves hands together. The red and blue clad stranger landed on top of a luggage carrier with caps shield on his right arm and he said to caps team "Hey, everyone!".

There was a silence then Scott then said "ok you have to admit, that was pretty cool!". After that, Scott received a glare from both sam and clint and then his excited demeanor immediately deflated. Clint then asked what was one everyone's mind "tony, who the hell is that?". And with a smug look on his face tony said "oh this is my new protégée Spider-Man, and he can do whatever a spider can". Cap gave a look of suspicion at spider-man and asked "how old are you, son?". But before he could answer, tony cut him off and said "It doesn't really matter, he is here to help me kick your ass!". Cap then shook his head up and down and then he ripped his hands free of spider-man's web and said "I will admit tony; I did not expect that, but we have surprise of our own!". And just as he said that a blue and white blur came speeding past caps team and knocked both tony and spider-man on their asses. Then tony looked up at the new arrival with a look of shock on his face and then the new arrival said in a sokovian accent with a smirk on his face "what? You didn't see that coming?" and with the shield on his left arm, pietro sped off back towards team cap and handed the shield back to cap and pietro went and stood next to his sister. Tony and spider-man got up and tony asked "how in the hell is he still alive? The last time I saw him he had bullet holes all over his body!?". Cap then smirked and said some very familiar word to tony "It doesn't matter, he is here to help me kick your ass!" and with that both teams began to charge each other again and the battle commenced.

 **I would like to thank those of you who have read this one shot and please leave a review!**


End file.
